1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor and a method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically to a pressure sensor that converts detected pressure into electrical signals and sends out the electrical signals, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional pressure sensors, a main body case is formed by covering a joint with a housing and joining the both together (for instance, refer to Reference: Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2001-324402, FIG. 1 to FIG. 9). The joint is attached to a tube or the like through which a fluid to be measured flows. The main body case contains a pressure detector such as a diaphragm therein. The pressure detector comes into contact with the fluid to be measured that is introduced through the joint and detects pressure of the fluid to be measured. The main body case contains an electronic circuit therein, which converts the pressure detected by the pressure detector into electrical signals and properly performs an amplifying operation or the like. The electronic circuit is welded to one end of a terminal to have an electrical connection therewith, and the terminal takes out the electrical signals to which the amplifying operation or the like has been performed to the outside of the main body case. The other end of the terminal is protruded outside the main body case, and the electrical signals are transmitted from the one end to the other end of the terminal, in other words, from the inside to the outside of the main body case.
According to the arrangement described above, the pressure of the fluid to be measured detected by the pressure detector is converted into the electrical signals by the electronic circuit, and the electrical signals are taken out to the outside of the main body case through the terminal. The terminal is connected to a counterpart terminal, and the electrical signals are led to various sorts of equipment. Thus, the electrical signals based on the detected pressure can be used for various purposes.
In a conventional pressure sensor with the above arrangement, the electronic circuit and the terminal are welded to be electrically connected. Such welding work, however, requires more handling time and costs. In particular, since many pressure sensors are small-sized, such an expensive welding equipment as a laser welder that performs micro-spot welding are required to perform precise welding works, which incurs a very high cost including an operating cost. Moreover, it is troublesome and time-consuming to perform welding every time the pressure sensors are produced, resulting in low productivity.